


Don't Say Nothing

by charleeluciano



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Too many tears, but Mickey's really sad and ian has to make him better, i'm really not, i'm sorry but there's a bunch of sadness, lip's kindof an asshole i'm sorry lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleeluciano/pseuds/charleeluciano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's upset about a few things Lip said and Ian walks in while he's having a little sob session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Nothing

He sat there, on his bed, face buried in his hands, crying. To give him credit, he was doing so fucking silently. Yes he would defend that he got something in his eye but that doesn't change the fact that he really didn't. And fucking fine, alright? It was about something stupid! It was about something fucking stupid that had been building up for weeks and weeks and he would never let himself show any emotion because he's a hard bitch and now it's all over flowing so... There!

Even as he sat there and drained himself of all those built up emotions, he hated himself for being so fucking weak. Fucking Gallagher piece of shit. For once, he didn't mean Ian.

Speak of the devil. He heard his voice. He heard Mandy and Ian walk in, laughing and talking and doors shutting and taps running and the fridge opening and "Hey, is Mickey here?" "Think so. Check his room"

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. He dove for the door to slam it shut. Fuck fuck fuck. Too late.

"Hey Mick, Mandy and I were just down at-" He rounded the corner to Mickey's room. Fuck. "... What the fuck happened?"

He took a deep breath, which was shaky. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "Please just go." Brilliant. Great there was literally no way that could have come out more shaky or broken or fucking _weak._

"Mickey, did someone hurt you?"

"Ian just go. I'm fine" Again all snotty and gross and wet.

Ian came in and Mickey sat down on his bed, facing away from him. Ian just followed him over and sat down next to him and Mickey tried to turn away as much as possible to turn away.

"Mick?" Nothing.

"I love you." His heart clenched but still nothing.

"And I'll personally tear whoever did this a new one but you gotta tell me what's wrong"

Silence.

"It's nothing. Just some gay shit or whatever. I'm fine."

"Yeah bullshit" Ian said and reached out to Mickey, pulling him into a cuddle. So they sat with Mickey's face pressed into Ian's chest, Ian running his hands through Mickey's hair.

"We're a team yeah? We gotta help each other out." Mickey thanked christ Ian called them a team and not 'boyfriends.'

"You trust me, right?" Mickey opted to nod rather than risk coming out with yet another detached, weak answer.

"Can you tell me why you're upset?" Yeah. He thought. Yeah he could.

"It's so fuckin' gay-" he started

"That's okay." Ian told him. Goddamn Ian and being so perfect. Perfect. Yeah that was right.

"It's just... You're so good. You're fucking-" Perfect. Perfect. "- You're fucking perfect. And I ain't good enough"

"Mickey-"

"And every time I see you it's like looking at a fucking angel. You're too good for this place Ian and you're too good for me and it hurts that you've chosen to stay here because you deserve more and lip's right and I can't give you what you deserve."

Word vomit. He tried to formulate ideas but it just all blubbered out. Ian was quiet for a long while.

"What do you mean 'Lip's right'?" Fuck.

"He just.... You know.. Whenever I stay at your place for a while or I come over for dinner he'll just.. He just spurts shit about how I'm not good enough for you and how you deserve better" Mickey sniffled and wiped his eyes again.

"Whatever man it's not like I don't already know. It just hurts." He stayed quiet for a long while. In for a penny, in for a dime. Might as well say the rest.

"And... I dunno... It was just starting to feel like... Like family or some shit" he whispered.

"You believe that?" Ian asked, after a bit. He didn't want to start sobbing again, though the whole time tears had been leaking out of him, so he just nodded a little bit. Ian's face fell and he started breathing heavy, his eyes glistening.

"I can't believe-" What? What was he going to say? He couldn't believe Mickey could think that? Surely he could. It was all true. He did deserve better. So much better. He deserved to live in a nice neighbourhood with good people and a steady job and a guy who was rich and could buy him all the things he deserved and could tell him he loved him and not have to worry about his fucking _wife_ beating them both to a pulp when he didn't give enough attention to his fucking _child._

Wife and child were not two of the things Ian deserved in a partner.

"I can't believe that Lip would say that" he said quietly. "After he's seen me so happy with you and he knows how much I love you"

Then Mickey said something that would haunt Ian until the day he died.

"You don't have to lie for me." Ian's hold broke and he let a few tears fall while he tackle-hugged Mickey.

"I'm not lying. I'm not lying I promise" he repeated over and over while trying to squeeze the life out of Mickey. He started babbling anything that came to mind quietly to Mickey including but not limited to "I love you so much and I want to be with you forever." "You're so good to me" "you're perfect" "You're so beautiful" "I love you" "Please stay with me forever."

Later Ian would punch Lip right in the face for brainwashing his amazing boyfriend. He would bring Mickey over more and practically force his family to fall in love with him like he did. He would hold his hand more and tell Mickey he loved him every morning and every night. He would tell Mickey how beautiful he was more often and how he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Right now though, Mandy would walk in, ask if "Gay Jesus just died?" Is that why they are so upset? And Ian would laugh and the vibrations would make Mickey feel warm.

Right now, they would cuddle for a long time and then take a shower and crawl into bed at 5:30 and not get out for three more hours to get dinner.

Right now, they would make each other feel good and warm and perfect and they would take it from there.

Right now, Mickey would tell Ian that he loved him for the first time and they would talk about old days and how much better it is now that they don't have to be a buried secret.

Right now would later be one of their "old times" and they would talk about it years later and remember it and smile.


End file.
